


what we both need

by ShyAudacity



Series: like you wanna be loved [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Bisexual Archie Andrews, Breakfast, Comfort, Coming Out, Companion Piece, Domestic Fluff, Good Parent Fred Andrews, Hugs, M/M, Other, Sort Of, ill add more tags if i think of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 09:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13633578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyAudacity/pseuds/ShyAudacity
Summary: Much like he promised himself, Fred makes the boys pancakes in the morning.ORJemBane and Jugheads asked for a continuation fic, and I delivered.





	what we both need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JemBane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JemBane/gifts).



> In this fic we ignore canon because it SUCKS. 
> 
> Unbeta'd and title from Heaven by Troye Sivan.

Much like he promised himself, Fred makes the boys pancakes in the morning. He makes sure to make extra ones with chocolate chips because he knows that they’re Jughead’s favorite.

When Archie and Jughead roll out of bed at ten in the morning, Fred hugs his son on his way into the kitchen. He has already been awake for hours, been anxiously sipping coffee since eight this morning. There’s enough caffeine in his body to keep a small army awake for a year.

He barely slept last night. Fred kept thinking about his son last night, how comfortable, how _at peace_ he looked with Jughead asleep next to him. It’s been noticeably tense around the Andrews house ever since Fred was shot, since this whole Black Hood mess honestly. He’s so relieved that Archie has someone to turn to in all of this craziness.

Jughead leaves around noon once all of the food is gone; Fred doesn’t doubt that he’ll be back before the day ends. He looks over at Archie who is pushing around a bowl of now mushy cereal.

“It’s been good to see Jughead around the house again,” Fred says, trying to be casual.

“Yeah, his foster family is pretty cool about letting him hang out and stuff. Sorry that I didn’t ask if he could spend the night last night, it was late and we were really-.”

“It’s alright, Arch,” Fred tells him, holding up a hand. “I don’t mind if Jughead comes over unannounced- it’s never stopped him before.”

Archie laughs a little, and for a moment Fred thinks that he’s wrong. He thinks that maybe he just read into this incorrectly. Maybe last night was just a coincidence, maybe Archie and Jughead being cuddled up together in bed didn’t actually mean anything. It wouldn’t be the first time that he made an assumption about something and later learned he was wrong.

Then, he notices the blush that crawls across Archie’s face, sees that how he doesn’t stop smiling right away, and Fred knows that he was right about this.

_My kid is in love… I never thought I’d live to see the day._

“I came in to check on you guys after I got off work last night.”

Archie gives him a deer in headlights look.

“You did?” He asks, voice cracking with nerves.

Fred nods, “Yeah, you and Jughead looked pretty comfortable up there.”

Archie looks about ready to bolt, already halfway out of his seat when Fred settles a hand on his shoulder.

“Hey, Arch- it’s okay, alright? I’m not upset.”

“You’re not?”

“I’m really not, I promise. There’s nothing wrong with you and Jughead being together, son. _It’s okay_.”

Archie nods a little, chin trembling.

“I’m sorry.”

“No, no, don’t be sorry, kiddo,” Fred tells him, pulling Archie in for a hug. “I love you no matter what, nothin’ is gonna change that. You are always going to have a place here.”

Archie drops his head into his father’s shoulder, nodding as he begins to cry.

The two Andrews men stand there for what feels like forever before Archie pulls away, scrubbing a hand over his face. He thanks his dad before retreating to his room, a somewhat relieved look on his face.

Ten minutes later, when he’s bringing the laundry upstairs, he hears Archie on the phone.

“He knows, Jug… My dad saw us last night after we fell asleep- no, no, don’t freak out, it’s okay, he’s not mad! …Yeah, yeah, really, I swear. He actually seemed kind of happy about it.”

This is the moment Fred knows he’s made the right choice. He can practically hear the relief, the joy in Archie’s tone. Smiling to himself, he retreats quietly down the stairs.

 _Things are changing for the better_ , he thinks to himself, _and isn’t it about time that they did._

**Author's Note:**

> It's been exactly two months since I posted the first part of this and I'm still amazed about all the love it's gotten. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! If you liked it, leave a comment or a kudos. If you have a prompt, you can leave it here or at my Riverdale blog (archieandrewsprotectionsquad). Thanks again for reading my fic, and have a great day!


End file.
